


Nothing to Worry About

by StewieGriffinFan1999



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan1999/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan1999
Summary: Somethings happen for a reason, do they?





	1. Chapter 1

A normal day in Utah, Andi was hanging out with her friends when Amber walked in and sat down with a scared look on her face. Andi said, "Anything wrong?" Amber saw the others and said in a quiet tone, "Can we talk outside, it's important." Andi nodded, "OK." The two went outside to talk. Amber sighed, "I kinda got......." Andi said, "What?" Amber said, "How do I say this, um I'm pregnant." Andi said, "Hold on, what?!" Amber nodded, "I can't tell my parents cause if they do, I'm done, on my own, they don't even know about you." Andi said, "My parents like you." Amber smiles a bit, "I know you're trying to make me feel better?" Andi said, "Hey I try." Amber sighed, "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Andi sighed, "I guess if they knew you'll be kicked out, even if they found out about me?" Amber nods, "They're really homophobic and they can't know anything." Andi muttered, "That's bad." Amber looked down, "I don't think I'll be there for long. I don't want the others to know, you are the only one I told cause you would help me through." Andi said, "OK I guess we're the only ones to know." Amber nods in fear, "For now."


	3. Chapter 3

Cyrus looked at the time, "Jonah can you walk me home love?" Jonah smiled, "Sure sweetie." They walked out and walked, "Jonah things are weird right now." Jonah said, "Of course the girls haven't been back inside for 30 minutes." Cyrus nodded, "I think they left." Jonah sighed, "It was sorta something Andi only needs to know I think." Cyrus shook his head, "Yeah I think so." Jonah looked at Cyrus, "I see that we should leave it alone so we don't get the two mad." Cyris nodded, "Good Idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, i'm tired


	4. Chapter 4

Amber knew she would be done if her parents found it. But Andi is by her side through everything, heck they don't even know she's dating a girl. Amber sat down and groaned, "I cannot take it anymore." Andi said, "What?" Amber sighed, "My parents I don't think I'll even tell them about us, me being pregnant, hell I think I was raped or something cause I feel weird." Andi dropped her jaw, "You were what?" Amber nodded, "It was dark in the alley, don't ask, a guy grabbed me he raped me and set me free." Andi took Amber's hand, "You were honest it's a start I'm not mad you told me how, are you sure you're not ready to tell the others." Amber said in a quiet tone, "Not yet."


	5. Chapter 5

Andi was worried about her girl, what she is saying makes her concerned. Amber sat in stress, "Can I ask you something?" Andi nods, "Of course." Amber sighs, "I might need a place to crash when my parents kick me out and you're the one I thought of first what do you think?" Andi smiled, "Look my mom said if you ever get kicked out you can crash at my place with me. She sorta knows about your parents and how cruel they are." Amber said, "Yeah they are, they yell at gay people so I guess I'll be yelled at but hey I don't want them to know about you because if they did, I'll be out I lie that you're not a girl so the idiots have no idea." Andi looked into Amber's eyes, "I understand that you can't let them know about us wait did you hear that?" Amber said, "Shit, my parents are here to pick me up, see ya." Andi thought, How did I end up with her, people say she is bad but when she is sweet wow people are stupid.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Andi saw Amber in shock, "Amber?" She sat there not responding. Andi tried everything but nothing then Amber spoke up, "I....I.......I got 3 options stop seeing you, go to camp for gays, or check into the hospital." Andi said, "They found out?" Amber nodded, "Like I don't know how they found out you're a girl but it happened." Andi said, "Well Beep Beep need Beep Beep to Beep." Amber was awoken by her alarm clock, "They'll never find out." Then she heard a voice at her door, "What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leaving you with a cliffhanger


	7. Chapter 7

"Shit," Amber thought. The voice spoke again, "What was that sweetie?" It was her mother. Amber said, "Nothing Mother." Then she fell on her bed, "Finally time to figure out what all I would do." Then she decided to come out and leave. She got to the door, "I'm gay and pregnant and I'm leaving, bye assholes." She walked off then she deleted her parent's numbers, "I'm free." Then she decided, "Where should I live now? Oh yeah duh." Then she bumped into Cyrus, "Why do you have suitcases?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Cliffhanger, I like keeping you guys hanging


	8. Chapter 8

Amber thought, "Shit it's just Cyrus he can know. Andi does want me to tell our friends and Cyrus is like a little chipmunk fragile and shit." then she said, "Why do you ask?" Cyrus looked down, "Cause you have suitcases a backpack and some other stuff, let me guess going to crash at Andi's?" Amber laughed, "Oh you....." then got serious, "What do you know?" Cyrus smiled, "Only that you are dating Andi." Amber sighed, "Andi would want me to be open, I'm pregnant and I left my parents so I could be near Andi so I can be happy, and I might talk to Bex for advice. I got to go now, DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT tell Andi or I will find you and tell Jonah lies. Be careful, bitch."


	9. Chapter 9

"Nope I don't think so they know but I got away fast before they could catch me," Amber said. Andi cocked her head a bit, "Ok?" Amber continued, "I Cyrus but he is not going to say anything that I told him. Baby steps are what I'm taking." Andi nods, "Right he is like the little gay chipmunk in the forest fucking a boy squirrel who is Jonah and we are the two lesbo deer running around prancing like a married couple." Amber laughed, "That shit is fucking funny." Andi said in a worried tone, "You sure you'll be ok with this." Amber nodded, "I think so."


	10. Chapter 10

Amber sighed, "I guess you were right that things are going to be ok." Andi smiled and took her hand, "See things work out." Amber looked down then back up, "Still think they're going to find me and take me to a straight camp I just know it." Andi frowned, "They don't know where I even live, you're safe now." Amber nodded, "True cause crashing at your place is helping a bit." Andi looked around, "You know since the day you told me, I haven't heard the update on our kid." Amber started stuttering, "It's g..oing good." Andi smiled, "Glad to hear it."


	11. Chapter 11

Amber smiled, "Andi can we talk it's important." Andi nodded, "What's up?" Amber sighed, "Ok I just found out I might need an abortion." Andi dropped her jaw, "Why?" Amber said, "I'm not ready for life with a kid and I'm guessing you aren't?" Andi took Amber's hand, "Whatever makes you comfortable it's ok." Amber sat down, "It's like I feel like I'm too young, I know about your mom having you as a teen, but I'm just not ready." Andi then had a worried look on her face, "Oh I think your choice is great because you are telling me what you want to do and I tell that you need my support, like all the time which is a good thing." Amber looked up, "I get it, the support from you is amazing, sometimes I wish life would be easier if everyone accepts the gays." Andi said, "So do I."


	12. Chapter 12

Amber thought for a while, "Wait I can't kill a living thing, maybe adoption I don't know." Andi nodded, "I think adoption will be better but we don't name it because we don't need to be attached to it." Amber looked at Andi, "Adoption would be better for it so we can finish our schooling if we're still are together by the middle of college then we might as well you get the drift then we could try to be parents." Andi looked at Amber's facial expressions, "I think I do, anything else going on?" Amber sighed, "I left my parents a day ago and I kinda told them to escape that fucking hellhole of a house and also I blocked their numbers, how much of a bitch am I for doing that." Andi frowned, "I get it, you needed to leave because your parents are homophobes and think teenage pregnancy is wrong." Amber started to smile, "See this is why I sorta fell in love with you when we met because you would be one to understand me."


	13. New Story

I lost my ideas with this story, any ideas for a story with this ship and Jyrus? Just comment title and summary and ideas will help


End file.
